ELSWORD (Jogo)
Elsword é um MMORPG free-to-play desenvolvido pela KOG Studios e originalmente publicado pela Kill3rCombo, que seria conhecido mais tarde como KOG Games. É o sucessor espiritual da Grand Chase de KOG. A sinopse e o enredo do Elsword são muito parecidos com o Grand Chase e em algum momento será uma reinicialização real do jogo, mesmo apresentando Arme e Lire durante a fase beta (que ainda pode ser encontrada em os arquivos do jogo) e Elsword sendo o irmão mais novo de Elesis. Eventualmente, ambos os jogos se tornaram muito diferentes um do outro, no entanto, a relação familiar entre Elsword e Elesis permaneceu. Resumo O jogo segue as aventuras de Elsword e seus companheiros de equipe, Aisha e Rena, enquanto viajam para vários locais em busca do El. Ao longo do caminho, o trio encontra a cabeça da Rebelião Velder, Raven; a rainha dos Nasod, Eva; o guardião de Hamel, Chung; o artista marcial Ara; o obnóxio cientista louco, Add; a dupla demoníaca Lu e Ciel; o artilheiro, Rose; e o sacerdote do passado, Ain. Desenvolvimento Gameplay Personagens Elsword Elsword é um jovem espadachim ambicioso, mas de cabeça quente, treinado por sua irmã Elesis, líder dos Cavaleiros Vermelhos. Elesis deixou seu irmãozinho para liderar uma missão, para nunca mais voltar. Elsword agora procura a terra por duas coisas: El, as pedras preciosas que dão poder a seu reino, e sua irmã desaparecida. Aisha Landar Aisha já era um mago da mais alta ordem na tenra idade de 12 até que um anel de poder sinistro absorveu suas habilidades. Inteligente e ousada, ela mais uma vez começa sua jornada para recuperar todo o seu conhecimento perdido. Rena Erindel Rena é uma elfa que vive no mundo mortal. Seu lugar neste mundo é comprometido pelo enfraquecimento de El, os fragmentos de poder que energizam tudo, incluindo a conexão com seu planeta natal. Se este poder desvanecer, os laços que ligam os dois planos desaparecerão, assim como a própria Rena. Ela usa suas habilidades como Ranger para proteger o El e seus amigos. Raven Cronwell Raven é um plebeu do Reino de Velder que trabalhou arduamente para se tornar o Capitão dos Cavaleiros Mercenários do Corvo. Causando inveja entre os nobres, ele logo foi enquadrado e sentenciado à prisão. Seus companheiros e noiva o resgataram, e todos se esconderam na floresta nos arredores de Velder. Infelizmente, os soldados Velder os encontraram e os eliminaram um por um. Raven olhou para todos os corpos caídos ao redor dele enquanto tomava o que teria sido suas últimas respirações. Só então, uma figura de Nasod apareceu diante dele e tudo ficou preto. Raven acordou em uma cápsula de Nasod, com dispositivos ligados a várias partes do corpo. Renascido com um braço de Nasod e segurando uma lâmina na mão direita, ele lutou cegamente para destruir o reino que ele protegia. Até que um dia, ele conheceu uma equipe de jovens heróis ambiciosos que o lembraram de seu dever de defender seus companheiros. Em expiação por seus pecados, ele decide se juntar a Elsword e seus amigos em uma nova aventura de vida para encontrar o El perdido. Eve Eve já foi chamada de "A Pequena Rainha de Nasods" quando humanos e Nasods coexistiam pacificamente na Antiga Elrios. Por milhares de anos, Eve foi preservada em sua unidade de cápsula para evitar a batalha catastrófica entre humanos e Nasods, até que um fragmento de El voou para dentro dela. Eve acordou e descobriu que estava sozinha no tempo presente. Ela reuniu sua energia restante e conhecimento antigo para reviver o rei Nasod e a raça Nasod. Uma rainha não pode ficar sem um rei, e Ev entendeu isso melhor. Os anos passam e o Rei Nasod está em uma missão para continuar a antiga guerra com os humanos. Ele e seus seguidores ficaram corrompidos e não mais reconhecem Eva. No meio da guerra, um jovem ruivo e seus amigos destroem a última corrida de Eva e acabam com o reinado do rei Nasod. Mais uma vez, Eva está abandonada e sozinha neste tempo presente, como se seus esforços fossem sem sentido. Mas nem toda a esperança está perdida! Eve decide recuperar o poder de El e espera reavivar sua raça mais uma vez. Ela decide seguir o garoto ruivo e seus amigos para encontrar os El Shards. Era, afinal de contas, a primeira vez que um menino dizia que queria ser amigo dela. Chung (Prince Seiker) Chung nasceu na Família Seiker que protege Hamel, a capital de Senace. Conhecido amplamente como o Príncipe Seiker, ele foi treinado em combate desde que era jovem. Quando Hamel estava sob ataque de demônios, seu pai se dedicava a impedir os ataques. Infelizmente, um demônio possuiu seu pai, que então inconscientemente levou os inimigos a atacar Hamel. Chung tentou segurar seu pai, mas ele ficou seriamente ferido por ele. Elsword e seus amigos ajudaram Chung a escapar do campo de batalha para que ele pudesse se recuperar de suas feridas. Enquanto ele se recuperou, a maior parte de Senace ficou ocupada por demônios. Ele então decidiu deixar Hamel nas mãos dos Cavaleiros Vermelhos e ir com Elsword para treinar e se tornar mais forte do que nunca. O Príncipe Seiker então jurou que não usará o nome Seiker e se chamará Chung até que ele retorne para salvar Hamel e recuperar o El Water dos demônios. Ara Haan A jovem dama Ara da família guerreira Haan no Império do Norte de Fluone é uma talentosa artista marcial especializada na lança. Um dia, ela chegou muito perto da morte quando seu irmão Aren, agora conhecido como Ran, veio ao El Negro, transformado em um demônio, e levou outros demônios a atacar e destruir sua aldeia. Naquele momento, ela encontrou a herança - um grampo velho, do qual os poderes de um espírito surgiram para ajudá-la a afastar os demônios. Era o espírito da raposa de nove caudas chamada Eun. O espírito concorda em continuar emprestando suas habilidades para encontrar Aren e, em troca, Ara promete ajudar Eun a encontrar El que é forte o suficiente para libertá-la da herança. Ao despertar, a presença mítica de Eun assume Ara. Logo, em sua jornada para encontrar Ran, Ara encontra Elsword e o El Search Party. Juntos, eles ainda podem recuperar Aren e o El. Elesis Elesis é a irmã mais velha de Elsword e mentora de espadas. Aos 16 anos, ela já havia viajado muito para se tornar uma melhor lutadora de espadas. Ela retorna para Ruben para se juntar a seu irmão em treinamento, apenas para se separar novamente depois de suportar um ataque vicioso dos demônios. Com a missão de proteger Elrios de uma invasão absoluta de demônios, a Elesis pega a estrada mais uma vez. Esta pode ser a melhor maneira de manter seu irmão e sua pátria seguros. Enquanto ela não sabe quando Elesis espera ansiosamente por um dia se reunir com seu amado irmão. Add (Edward Grenore) Descendente de uma família que estudou Nasods, Add é um mecânico inteligente que herdou o fascínio pela corrida robótica. Quando toda a sua família foi capturada e morta por investigar os segredos proibidos de Nasod, Add foi forçado à escravidão. Enquanto tentava escapar, ele caiu em uma antiga biblioteca e ficou preso por um longo tempo. Aqui, ele continuou seus estudos sobre Nasod e, no devido tempo, inventou uma arma chamada Nasod Dynamo. Ele finalmente usou a arma para escapar da biblioteca antes que ela pudesse desabar sobre ele. Montado com insanidade devido ao isolamento, Add foi para a estrada para encontrar códigos Nasod raros, mas descobriu que a distorção do tempo da biblioteca o havia enviado para o futuro quando a corrida de Nasod já havia caído. Ele tentou retornar ao passado no começo, mas depois mudou de idéia quando encontrou vestígios de Eve. Lu/Ciel (Luciela R. Sourcream and Ciel) O monarca demônio Lu surge em Elrios como uma criança pequena depois de usar toda a sua mana para escapar do reino dos demônios. Devido à traição de seu servo, ela perdeu todo o seu poder e posses. Um assassino chamado Ciel encontra Lu em seu estado fraco e a leva para dentro. Seu nome é tudo o que ela lembra. Em pouco tempo, os assassinos do mundo dos demônios vêm para Lu, e Ciel dá sua vida para protegê-la. Só então, Lu se lembra de tudo. Um contrato místico permite que ela reviva Ciel como um meio demônio, e ele é obrigado a servi-la em troca. Agora, com a ajuda de Ciel, Lu sai para levar tudo de volta. Juntos, eles são Luciel, um dueto perigoso em busca de demônios que assolam a terra. Rose (Anna Testarossa) Antes de ser chamada Rose, ela era conhecida como Anna Testarossa. Ela foi enviada para a escola militar em tenra idade, seguindo o caminho de sua família. Ela se formou para se tornar uma Guarda Real e acabou se tornando parte de uma força de elite chamada Majestic Garden, um grupo cujo único propósito era proteger a princesa. Ela foi enviada para Elrios depois que monstros daquela dimensão deslizaram através de uma lágrima dimensional e atacaram a princesa. Sua tarefa é procurar a fonte da catástrofe e acabar com ela. Ain (Ainchase Ishmael) Ainchase Ismael foi criado pela Deusa Ismael para restaurar o poder de El. Quando o El explodiu em minúsculos cacos, ele caiu através de um espaço Time & Space criado pela explosão. Depois de cair no buraco, Ain não tinha o poder de sustentar sua existência e começou a se afastar. Enquanto no intervalo, ele vagou sem rumo pelo caos do Tempo e do Espaço. Ele finalmente sentiu um fraco poder do El e instintivamente perseguiu-o. Ele sentiu o El ficando mais forte e com um sentido renovado da missão, ele recuperou seus poderes e foi capaz de escapar. Agora, depois de escapar do caos da lacuna Time & Space, ele retorna a Elrios para ajudar o El Search Party e cumprir sua missão. Laby Laby é uma criança excêntrica que viveu nas profundezas da Floresta Negra por um período não especificado antes de partir e ser liderada pela Terceira Luz Azul. Ela decide deixar a floresta e ir em uma jornada para aprender quem ela é. Relationship to Grand Chase Elsword * Elsword (personagem) tem a mesma sinopse de Elesis Sieghart. Elsword é um jovem espadachim que foi criado e treinado por sua irmã mais velha, Elesis, a líder dos Cavaleiros Vermelhos. Um dia, ela o deixou em uma missão para investigar os demônios, mas nunca retornou. ** Elesis foi originalmente chamado Elsa. Elesis também sendo o líder dos Vermelhos] é muito semelhante à liderança de Elsa para os Red Knights. Além disso, há uma arte conceitual no blog Naver da Elesis e Elsword como irmãos. ** A arma de Sword Master, a Espada Gigante, é uma arma similar usada em sua classe de trabalho Grão-Mestre da Elsword. ** A classe Knight da Bainha de Elsword faz uso de duas espadas, semelhantes a Savior. *** Também uma das aulas da Elesis chamada Pyro Knight tem um design similar ao Savior, mas seu estilo de luta é totalmente diferente. ** Alguns dos ataques de Elsword compartilham o mesmo nome que Elesis e Lass', embora eles sejam executados de forma diferente. ***Elsword's Mega Slash é um balanço poderoso. ***Elsword's Sword Fire Encanta sua própria lâmina com chamas e atinge o chão, provocando chamas. Após o ataque, a espada continuará a queimar temporariamente, dando-lhe a oportunidade de atacar com dano de chama. ***Elsword's Storm Blade evoca numerosas espadas mágicas na forma de um espinho ao redor dele que gira constantemente, perfurando o inimigo. ***Elsword's Windmill faz um balanço horizontal constante por cinco segundos enquanto se movimenta. Essa variação também pode ser feita no ar e tem Super Armor. ***Elsword's Double Slash ataca duas vezes, a última derrubando um poderoso golpe. ***Elsword's Fatal Fury esmaga o alvo quatro vezes com a espada e acaba com um giro rápido. ***Elsword's Final Strike gera um buraco negro que atrai todos os inimigos e cria uma explosão que causa dano massivo. ***Elsword's Splash Explosion cria uma runa e depois destrói, criando uma pequena explosão. ***Elsword's Unlimited Blade usa vários balanços antes de derrubar um Mega Slash. No modo Awakening, o Mega Slash é substituído por um Flister Geyser. ***Elsword's Rage Cutter esfaqueia o chão para enviar numerosas espadas para o céu, idênticas às Kanavan Strike. ***Elsword's Assault Slash é um impulso simples. **Elsword's Air Slash foi baseado na Elesis Circle Blade, embora o segundo hit da Air Slash esteja 180 graus para cima. **Lass' Blade Spirit and Ronan's Erudon's Sword foram baseados no Armageddon Blade da Elsword. No entanto, a espada de Erudon segue o conceito mais de perto. **Dio's Vengeful Sword foi baseado em Wind Blade, Rising Slash e Luna Blade da Elsword. **Dio's Fly Away foi baseado no Sonic Blade da Elsword, já que ambos os ataques utilizam um giro rápido e permitem que o usuário se mova antes que a animação seja concluída. A única diferença é que Fly Away faz com que o oponente voe pelo campo enquanto Sonic Blade atordoa o oponente. **Como a Elesis, o Elsword tem muitos ataques que compartilham a mesma palavra neles. No caso de Elsword, muitos dos ataques têm a palavra Slash (Mega '''Slash, ''Assault '''Slash, ''Air '''Slash, ''Double '''Slash, ''Rising '''Slash) or the word Blade (''Unlimited '''Blade, ''Armageddon '''Blade, ''Sonic '''Blade, ''Wind '''Blade, ''Storm '''Blade, ''Luna '''Blade') in them. **Uma das classes do Elsword é chamada Infinity Sword. **Spell Knight O terceiro especial de MP de Ronan com a Erudon Sword foi baseado no Hyper Active Slash, de Lord Knight Elsword, Aisha *Aisha has the same synopsis as Arme. For a reason, both Arme and Aisha were driven to look for magical power. **Both Arme and Aisha were 15 years old. **One of Aisha's classes is called Battle Mage. **Aisha has an attack called Lightning Bolt which shoots a short-ranged burst of lightning. **Aisha has an attack called Death Field which summons an apparition of Death who uses its dark power to curse enemies, dealing some damage while reducing the target's movement speed and disables special actives from being used, and then causes the victim to explode. **Aisha's Meteor Shower was based on Arme's Meteor, although Meteor Shower leaves flames on the floor. **Aisha's Pyro Storm was based on Arme's Fire Storm, although Pyro Storm is a whirlwind while Fire Storm is a burst of flame. **Arme's Fire Shield Lv 2 was based on Aisha's Chain Fireball. **Aisha's Meteor Call was based off Arme's Big Bomb. **Aisha's Dark Cloud was based on Arme's Killer Cloud. **Aisha's Blizzard Shower was based on Arme's Blizzard although Blizzard Shower appears in the form of blue meteors (much alike Arme's Meteor or Aisha's Meteor Shower) and completely freezes the opponent ice solid. **Aisha has an attack called Magic Missile, which shoots a sphere that constantly follows its opponents for a short time. **Aisha's Elemental Storm was based on Arme's Chain Rush. **Aisha's Abyss Angkor resembles Ley's Real Dark: Both summon an entity that shoots out a large beam. The difference is that Abyss Angkor is a vertical beam instead of Real Dark's horizontal beam. **All of Ley's job clothing as well as her ability to cast dark spheres and summon bats is similar to Aisha's Void Princess class. **Aisha, upon advancing to Batlle Magician and later on to Dimension Witch, gains a Magical Girl attire and attitude which is similar to Amy's idol-like attire and attitude. **Both Arme and Aisha address themselves as "Genius Magician". Rena *Rena has a similar synopsis to Lire, although their stories differ from each other; Rena's race living within the mortal world is jeopardized as the power of El is weakening. **Rena is defined as "affectionate", much like Lire's personality. **Similar to Lire, Rena lacks a 'true' backstory as her background description only refers to what her race and tribe had done in the past. **Both characters are Jack Of All Trades, with the ability to use a ranged weapon, physical kicks, wind, nature, fire, and ice magic, and a melee weapon. Both also have considerable combo ability, attack power, agility, buffs and debuffs, and mana regeneration. **Rena's combat style was largely based off Lire's Nova job. **Rena's Dive Kick Bombing was based on Amy's Grand Finale. **Rena's Siege mode was based off Lire's Shooting Mode. **Rena's Fatality was based off Lire's Beat Rush (animation) and Lass' Fatal Fury Tempest (fatality mechanic). **Rena has an attack called Freezing Arrow where she shoots a single frost arrow in a linear path, hitting and freezing up to two enemies. **Rena has an attack called Call of Ruin where she fires multiple traps and attacks using a wide slice with her sword, causing the traps to explode. **Rena has an attack called Evoke which consists of launching a spherical wind that erupts into a large blast on contact. **Rena gains a sword upon advancing to Trap Ranger called Erendil, which is named after Earendil. **Rena's Shooter Destiny was based on the combination of Lire's Arrow Spiral and Big Shot. **In an older version of Elsword Rena's in-game model had blonde hair which was another similarity to Lire. Raven *Raven was particularly based on Lass' in terms of storyline, while Dio's personality was based on Raven's. **In the storyline, Raven was a soldier who worked for the Velder Kingdom and was being promoted to Tactical Captain. However, this status caused the Nobles of the land to dislike him, so Raven was framed right to prison. Seemingly destined to die after his co-workers and fiancee were murdered trying to rescue him, a Nasod appeared in front of him, offering a contract for rebirth and power. However, Raven blacked out after the agreement and became a test subject for Human-Nasod augmentation, and was possessed by the mechanical equipment, specifically the prototype Nasod Arm. He soon becomes the leader of the Velder Rebellion, blindly fighting to destroy the kingdom he once protected. After being defeated by Elsword, Raven realized his terrible crimes and joined the group to atone his sins. **Dio's Rake Hand was based on Raven's Nasod Arm, as they both cause destruction in their wake. **Raven has an attack called Hypersonic Stab where he cuts through enemies, causing one or multiple swords slash upon the foes impacted. ***Vengeful Gaikoz's Danger attack where he instantly dashes and slashes in a straight line may have been based on Hypersonic Stab. **Raven has an attack called Shockwave where he throws down one large, powerful wave energy. ***The attack frame of Shockwave was based on Lass' Final Strike Chaser. **Raven has an attack called Charged Bolt where he forms a barricade of spikes around his body. **Mari's Wing Drive Weapon was based on Raven's Arch Enemy. **Rufus' Expunge's cross explosion bears a striking resemblance to Raven's Guardian Strike. **Raven's Extreme Blade was based on the motion of Lass' Shadow Stranger Lv2, and the effect of Lass' Spatial Divide. **Raven's Sword Taker class was originally named Soul Taker during its development. **Raven seems to share the same preference of weaponry and combat style as Lass, mostly with Raven's Sword Taker path. His methods in using his Nasod Arm, however, is similar to Dio's, mostly with the Over Taker path. ***Both characters wield similar weapons: a lightweight curved blade, claws, and a katana-like sword. ***Both characters have the ability to phase through enemies (''Raven, however, activates it as a technique, while Lass does it as part of his moveset.) ***As Sword Taker, both Lass and Raven specialize in delivering attacks with extreme speed. ***Though similarities are not entirely equivalent, both Dio and Raven perform stabbing techniques/specials, claw-based attacks, and possess the ability to enlarge their respective arms. Eve *Eve was based on Mari. Eve descended from an ancient civilization known as Nasods and was once considered their "little queen". However, as the power of El (their power source) weakened, the Nasods began to decline, and rebelled against humanity and started a war with them in order to seize the El, but ultimately lost. Eve was preserved in her capsule unit to avoid the catastrophe until an El fragment flew into it. When she awoke, she discovered she was the last of her kind. She gathered her remaining energy and ancient knowledge to revive King Nasod and the Nasod race and went back to sleep. Years later King Nasod wanted to continue the ancient war. He and his followers became corrupted and no longer acknowledged Eve. Elsword and his friends ruined King Nasods' plans and destroyed him and the rest of the Nasods. Eve awakened again realizing that her attempt to revive her race failed and she is alone once again. Since she was alone Elsword offered her to be her friend. She follows the Elsword and his friends to find the El fragments, hoping to revive her race again. **Eve's specialty revolves around summoning and machinery much like Ley and Mari, respectively. **Eve has an attack called Hornet Sting where she fires a single missile that deals two powerful hits. **Eve's Lunatic Scud was based on Rufus' Expunge: both skills make use of all their weapons at the same time. **Chibi Edna's pet attack was based off Eve's Space Wrench, which is based on Magnus Dan's Blinding Cross as well. **Mari's Final Judgement was based off on Eve's Psychic Artillery. Chung *Some of Chung's attacks share the same name as Elesis' and Lire's attacks, although they are performed differently. **Chung's Leap Attack causes him to launch himself at enemies and slam his cannon down at opponents. **Chung's Shooting Star fires twelve or fifteen homing missiles. **Chung's Head Shot fires a single shot that pierces through enemies. **Chung's Artillery Strike was based on Magic Missile. **Mari's Nuclear Strike was based on Chung's Artillery Strike - Quantum Ballista. Ara *Ara's synopsis resembles Rin's. Both of them saw their native villages destroyed by dark forces, both of them are the last survivors of their respective villages, both of them have supernatural entities that empower them (nine-tailed spirit fox Eun for Ara, spirit of goddess Agnesia and incarnation of the Malevolent Horde for Rin), and both of them come from oriental-based cultures. **Both characters can react and transform with their supernatural entities, with Ara sprouting nine white colored fox tails (and fox ears too in her Asura job path) and assimilating Eun's powers in Celestial Fox Mode, while Rin can transform herself into a Goddess via either Agnesia's powers or the Malevolent Horde's. **Both can side between either light and darkness when they advance jobs: Sakra Devanam/ Yama Raja for Ara, Dawn/Twilight for Rin. **Ara's Energy Cannon was based off Dawn Rin's Final Flash of Light. **One of Ara Haan's classes is named Asura. ***In this class, Ara has a technique called Specter Walk where she turns invisible. ****However Specter Walk works differently: while active, Ara is invisible, she gains a speed increase and super armor and she can pass through enemies and obstacles until the skill's effects run out or she attacks. Getting attacked won't remove the skill's effects. Also if Ara passes through her target then the target's defense decreases for 5 seconds. *****Also while midair, Ara can throw up to 3 "Specter" Kunais at the enemy. **Ara searches for her older brother Aren Haan who turned into a demon similar to Edel who searches for her brother Adel. Add *Add's has a psychopathic, perfectionist, and obnoxious personalities, like Asin or Veigas. **In addition, his art shows he smiling intensively while his pupils are standing out in the same way as Asin. **Add's main weapon, the Nasod Dynamos was based on Geas's Soul Taker. ***But his fighting style involves firing rays of electricity and energy blasts produced by his Dynamos by either using his hands or kicking. ***In his Lunatic Psyker class branch Add reinforces his limbs to perform powerful punches and kicks, like a brawler, further improving his resemblance to Asin. ***However, in his Mastermind class branch, he is able to attack with cubes projectiles in a similar fashion as Veigas does. **Add's Apocalypse summons a cube that assists him, similar in how Deus Ex Machina assists Veigas. The difference is that the former is treated like a summoned monster: it has its own HP, attacks the enemy by his own, and disappears if is destroyed or its duration expires. On the other hand, the latter must be commanded by Veigas in order to attack. **Add's Paranoia was based on Starlet's Elegant Flow: both skills inflict a multitude of debuffs on the opponents. Lu/Ciel *Lu and Ciel's gameplay style is based on off the Grand Chase's Tag PvP Mode, where the player could switch between two characters via a button. In Lu and Ciel's case, switching characters will enable them to make the best use of their Combination Mode. *Lu was based on Ley; Both have a loyal and powerful servant (Jeeves and Ciel), both are Asmodians, humanoid demons, and both demon girls attack with spells. **However, her synopsis resembles Dio's, as both Asmodians have lost a great deal of their powers to reach Elrios/Aernas: Lu's power was mostly sealed by a traitor vassal, but she managed to teleport herself to Elrios with the remaining powers she had; however, transferring between dimensions without appropriate magic power may lead to unpredictable consequences. Thus, when Lu reached Elrios, an accident occurred, where her appearance was changed into one of a small child. **Dio, on the other hand, sealed most of his power willingly when going to Aernas in order to avoid being spotted by the Extremists, as their senses are able to pinpoint the source of high demonic power with precision. **In addition, Lu's 2nd job Noblesse is the equivalent of Ley's 4th job Dark Matriarch: both have mastered their magic potential and adopted a noble and prepotent attitude. *Lu's weapon, the Demon Gauntlets, was based on Ley's Ultima, although the size and shape of her Gauntlets resemble more Dio's Rake Hands instead. *Ciel's appearance resembles Uno's. **They both have dark hair with lighter colored streaks, pointy ears and a tattoo/symbol on their chests. **Ciel also has a four-pointed star on his forehead like Veigas. Rose *Rose, while inspired from the classes in Dungeon Fighter Online, share similarities with Rufus as well, seeing how both wield dual pistols in their first job and acquire more arsenal and gunfire as they advance in jobs. The difference is that the former has to pick a job from 4 choices, while the former goes through 3 job advancements instead. **Rose has 4 sets of pistols, each one of them with slightly different combos and range and she can change guns during combat like MP characters and Dual Wielding System. **In her Optimus job path Rose summons robots, like Mari, that she created by examining the Nasods but they have no free will and lack a core (all Nasods have a core) and their designs are crude, making them a little more than just machines. Ain *Ain is based off Zero, as both are creations. **Ain was an angel created by the Goddess Ishmael, while Zero is an ancient demon created by Oz. **Ain's 3rd job path is called Lofty: Wanderer. Laby *Laby is similar to Edel and Veigas in terms of storyline as they both follow a set of independent dungeons to clear instead. Others *Lime is an Elven PvP NPC (called Epic NPC in Elsword) who is a self-proclaimed "forest ranger", mostly powerful physical kicks with long combos, a grappling hook and really rarely archery (to throw her hook usually if the player is far). *Edel may have perhaps been based on Raven's Sword Taker/Blade Master job path. **Both characters are labeled as fencers. **Both possess a technique that involves striking the feet of the target, hampering their movement. **Both have a special that unleashes a shockwave that causes multiple hits. **Raven's Hyper Active and Edel's 4th skill share some similarities, most notably delivering a slash from above. *In Elsword there are two NPCs called Edel and Adel. *Uno's design and playstyle are similar to that of Elesis' Dark Knight/Crimson Avenger job path, while his Blood Dancer attacks are functionally and visually very similar to Raven's Veteran Commander technique Fatal Wound. *The Night Savers Guild was based on the Silver Cross Thieves. *Elsword and Aisha tend to quarrel with each other often as Elesis and Arme do. Lire/Rena is the one who breaks up the fight. *Jin's Burning Mode and Sieghart's Rage Mode was the base of Elsword's "Awakening Mode", where the characters engage a form that provides a colored aura and increases their attack power. Awakening Mode is achieved by obtaining up to three Awakening Beads, which is by hitting enemies and getting hit. The more beads, the more Awakening Mode lasts. **Chung's three Bead Awakening Mode and Ara's three Bead Awakening Mode alters their appearance similar to Rin's Goddess Mode. ***Chung's three Bead Awakening is called Berserk Mode. Based on his class, he changes into his promotional clothes and wears a helmet, also his portrait and skill cut in have the helmet on. ****Aisha's skill Magical Make Up changes her into the promotional clothes of her class similar to Chung's Berserk Mode. ***Ara's three Bead Awakening is called Celestial Fox Mode. Eun (a nine-tailed fox spirit) lends her power to Ara so Ara becomes more fast and powerful and grows nine white fox tails, her eyes turn red, she has red marks on her face and her hair turns white. ****Since in Celestial Fox Mode Ara uses Eun's powers, she lacks the awakening aura. Instead, she has Eun's aura which looks orange thunder aura. *****In one of her classes, Ara uses Eun powers so her 1 bead and 2 beads Awakening gives her 3 tails and 6 tails respectively and has Eun's aura while Celestial Fox Mode features fox ears too. **Both Chung and Ara yell the skills' name while in Berserk and Celestial Fox Mode. *Elsword uses a Skill Tree to build up the character's abilities, which was later used by Grand Chase. *Grand Chase's Action Point System was based from Elsword, though Grand Chase uses five commands (A S D F G) instead of Elsword's usual four (A S D C). **Also, the Action Point users, Dio, Zero, and Ley, have their jobs "stack" just like in Elsword where they have access to all their skills from previous jobs and use the same weapon, instead of having four separate jobs. **After the introduction of Transcendence in Elsword, the number of commands was risen to also be five with the addition of the Transcendence slot (F). *Elsword Hyper Actives were based on Grand Chase's fourth MP bar specials, as both of the skills feature insane damage along with cool eye-blasting effects. The difference is that the Hyper Actives cost 300 MP, have 180 seconds of cooldown and require an item called El Essence to consume upon each application instead of the 130 MP and 45 seconds cooldown in Grand Chase. *Dark Nephilim was loosely based off of Dark Anmon. Both are demonic Nephilims with powerful dark magic, had attacked a kingdom, and are in some way related to gods. **Although the Nephilim itself resembles more Quoronnos in physical appearance. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, a character of the same name is based on Dark Nephilim. *Shadow Stinger is a name of a demonic enemy that uses its spikes on various parts of its body to attack. *The Ents found in The Whispering Woods provided a base for the Ents found in Elsword as they were corrupted and attacked travelers against their will, and when defeated, would go into hibernation. **The old Ents' designs found in Elsword used to bear a physical appearance similar to Treant. This, however, is no longer the case after a dungeon revamp. *Victor is a name of a demonic brute who also affected a certain place's water. He was also a pawn to a greater evil. *Demonic forces have invaded both game's settings through the use of Dimensional Portals. Though in Elsword, while they do cause ceaseless destruction, the demons have been known to take over kingdoms as opposed to outright destroying them. *The Dark Elven Rider's steed is very identical to the Cockatrigles. *Dahlia is based on the Elsword enemy Chloe. Both are recurring dark elves who had betrayed their own race and aided the demonic forces. Both are also exceptionally skilled in archery, physical combat, and strategic retreat, have used daggers and bows in combat, and have fought the heroes more than once with more than one form. They also summon a behemoth demon to attack a kingdom and the protagonists. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, there's a character named Rose whose appearance is identical to Chloe's during the CBT phase. ***However, Rose's design was entirely changed in the official release, although her background remained similar to Chloe. *Lanox's final boss, Scar, resembles Ashtaroth's first from in Kounat's Collapse, both sharing about the same height, both wielding sword and magic to attack, and both being final bosses of their respective continents. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, a character named Belile bears a striking resemblance to Scar although their backgrounds seem to differ. *Demon Ashtaroth's appearance and attacks resemble King Nasod's. *Special Active abilities are identical; they delay/freeze the area around the character with a darkened background followed by an image of the character/class. *The Counterattack system functions similarly to Grand Chase; by holding down the attack (Z/X) buttons, the character will receive the attack as a knockdown, allowing them to perfectly escape the attack. This requires at least 100 MP or one bar. *Some status ailments are named similarly but work differently. **Freeze reduces the opponent's defense by a certain percentage while slowing their movement speed in contrast to freezing the opponent ice solid while reducing their HP. **Petrify will encase the opponent in solid rock while increasing their defense, although they can be attacked until the effect ends, where the enemy will continue what action they were doing or causing a knockdown in PvP, in contrast, to slowly petrifying the opponent before large damage is dished out. **Confusion works the same way; the left/right controls are reversed. **Burn works the same way; the character is on fire which reduces their HP, although in Elsword the opponent can become defeated with Burn. **Poison reduces the opponent's attack speed by a certain percentage while reducing their HP in contrast to reducing the opponent's movement and attack speed while reducing their HP. **Super Armor works the same way; the monsters/characters gain a red outline and is unable to be knocked down by any means necessary. ***Like in Grand Chase, monsters throughout Elsword sometimes possesses an attack which gives them Super Armor for the duration of the attack. **Bleed works the same way; the enemy bleeds out which reduces their HP. *Like in Grand Chase, if the monster has a property, then it has increased vitality. *Underwater Combat is essentially the same, although oxygen nodes are replaced with air bubbles and attack, movement, and jump speed is greatly affected. *Previously, the difficulties in Grand Chase Chaos (Normal, Hard, and Very Hard) are the same as those in Elsword. *Voicing for "Fight" and "Win" is used in both games. In Elsword, it is also used in Dungeons as well. *The "DANGER" sign for when an enemy uses a special attack is used in both games. In Elsword, however, the voicing is not used, the word appears in red outlines rather than yellow letters, the word is placed in at the top middle of the screen rather than fully centered, it is not accompanied by a blue bar that spans the entire screen length, and the sign is accompanied by the name of the attack and how to dodge it. It is also used when encountering a mini-boss/boss. *The arcane circles in Frosland's and Trivia's dungeons are based off on Elsword's arcane triangles, which also block dungeon progression until all the monsters in the section of the room the player is in are cleared. *The manga-styled dialogue found in Asin's and Lime's Trial Forest introduction, Monster Train 301's introduction, and Kounat's Collapse's ending are similar to those of the Elsword character introductions. *Several soundtrack fragments in Grand Chase appear to be remixed and reused in Elsword's soundtracks. *The pet Archangel was taken straightforwardly from Elsword's Mount Ramiel. *Elsword's Raid Boss Perkisas bears a strong resemblance of Berkas, since both of them are two humongous fire dragons. However the former is fought in a method similar to Harkion's, as he has ??? HP bars in the stage, he just flies away after the battle, and players get a reward depending on how much damage they inflicted to Perkisas. Also, like Harkion, Perkisas has a total amount of HP points which is decreased for every party who challenges him. Reception Trivia Gallery Els10.png|10th Anniversary promotional artwork. Videos References